Judicial Practice
by Mountain King
Summary: After a diabolical plan is hatched deep under MegaCity One Jugdes Dredd and Anderson are sent across the mutiverse hunting for the clone army of their greatest foe. Judge Death. A multiple crossover including 2000ad's Judge Dredd
1. Beginnings

Judicial Practice

Mega City One, A Beginning

Introduction:-  
There is a comic book character that has lasted thirty years in an industry black spot. This character has faced the likes of Zombies, Aliens, Demonic powers, Mutant armies, terrorists, Immortal psychic world killers, Mafia gangs, Batman(!) and even the horrors of the Hollywood film industry (the only force that has made him falter, never defeated). Yet most people will never have heard of him. He appears every week in one form or another across two anthology magazines, one of which is named after him! He's been in computer games, there's been a film about him (several if you include those inspired by his actions). This anti-hero has never shown his face and he is the law.

It is, of course, Judge Dredd. Champion of Mega-City One and one of the two greatest icons of the British comic book industry. The other being Dan Dare, pilot of the future. These icons of Sci-fi should be on the same pedestal as Doctor Who, The Avengers and The Prisoner but because its comic book fantasy in the UK its hard to find any one who is "zarjaz" enough to understand what the heck I'm talking about. Even here, in the UK, you might know of it but finding it is another thing.

Same for fan fiction (at least on this site) 2000AD magazine has no category despite being the launching board for some of comics industries greatest names (look it up some time).

So what has this to do with T.V Crossovers and why the hell am I telling you this? Well that's a long story I think I should start it now, don't you?

Disclaimer:  
Judge Dredd and all things here (this chapter) are copyright Rebellion A/S who own 200oAD these days. I'm just playing with the characters

Splundig Vur Thrigg fellow Earthlets.

* * *

Mega City One, A Beginning

Mega-City One. A vast sprawling city that sits on the east coast of America in the future. Wars have been fought for and in this city. To its east the Black Atlantic, filled with rad-mutated creatures and floating cities built out of wrecked sea ships, rusting in the corrosive waters. To the city's west is the Cursed Earth. A vast desert that was once the United States of America. Now its crawling with mutant bands, some gifted with miraculous powers but most only with hideous mutations.

The city itself, filled with almost 600 million people, is guarded and policed by the Street Judges. In the Mega-City they are the law and the government. After the last president of the Unites States unleashed the Third World War the Street Judges arrested the democratic government and took control.

Street Judges are not the judges of old. The old practice of courts and juries were easily corrupted and law enforcement had lost control of the newly formed Mega City something had to be done. The Street Judges were created, given the authority to judge crimes and pronounce sentence. The ideas of juries and lawyers were immediately disbanded in favour of incorruptible men doling out the law!

This system was not confined to the first Mega-City. Across the world vast cities grew and followed the example set by the the Street Judges. A parallel dimension also paralleled this development but took it one stage further.

By the 22nd Century the law had become emotionless and harsh. Alcohol, coffee, sugar even chocolate was declared illegal. In the parallel world their harsh laws discovered the perfect way to prevent crime. Something even the strictest Street Judge, Judge Joseph Dredd, saw as excessive if not down right criminal. As all crime was committed by the living, living was made a crime. The penalty was death.

Known now as Deadworld four Dark Judges judged their whole parallel Earth. Being creatures of the undead themselves, blessed with vast psychic and physical powers, they succeeded in sentencing all life. But that was not enough for them. Discovering Dimension Jump technology the Dark Judges jumped to Mega-City One and killed millions... Stopped, not once but a dozen times, all four were eventually imprisoned in Mega City One's vast Iso-cube facilities, This was thanks to the work of two of the best Judges. The Legend that was Judge Dredd and the Psychic Judge Cassandra Anderson.

But the leader of the Dark Judges, Judge Death, is not one to take defeat lightly and one of his back up plans has just reared its head...

* * *

In the Undercity, the wreckage of the great cities Mega-City One was built on top of, a hidden lab lit up. No one, not even the half human de-evolved creatures of the Undercity, would have dared set foot in there. The rats and bats fled from the sudden light. Inside a thin, emasculated hand dragged talon like fingernails across the one glass tombs. He had been the first to awaken, his Father's voice was not in his mind but there were instructions.

Awaken the others when they are ready. Use the device smuggled across dimensions. Unleash them all across time and space. Return with an army and free Father. Rotting fingers danced across the controls. 'Yessss.' it whispered to itself . 'Justice...'

Someone was here. Another mind! Hissing it's powers reached out and snared the intruding thought. 'Anderssssson!'

Sitting bolt up right Cassandra shook the cold sweat from her head. 'Why do I even bother sleeping? It's not like I ever get those fluffy bunny dreams.' Getting to her feet she spent almost a second determining if it was a nightmare or something more.

'Yo Dredd' she spoke into her comm panel. One of the advantages of being a Psi-Judge was she had her own room and computer access. This job needed some perks. Teasing "Old Stony" was just one of them.

The radio crackled to life, followed quickly with the sound of a gloved fist hitting a perp. 'What is it Anderson? I'm busy.' he growled. Another crash and it sounded like Dredd was playing "Beat the creep" at half three in the morning. Some things never changed, speaking of.

'Oh nothing important. Had a vision. Death's just got army of clones buried in the Undercity and they are waking up. Should have known El-Smily had more tricks up his sleeve than that Half Life virus.' She got into her uniform, lucky the body suit was designed to get into quickly and look great.

Dredd snarled. 'Four years creep.' before there was another thud. It sounded like 120 pounds of psychopath hitting the concrete. 'Well at least you caught it this time Anderson. How long?'

'Until they wake up and start whatever they are planning? About now-ish.'

'Anderson!'

It was about an hour later a dozen of the departments best Judges stormed the lab. It was Dredd's decision, a quick attack before too many clones got up with the back up. A couple Land-master rad-wagons with a pair of smart-boy nukes on board each. Enough to vape a couple of blocks but no more. Enough to do it four times over but hey this was Dredd. Why bother with a daystick when you can hit them with a truck was sort of his motto.

Inside someone had ripped half the cloning equipment out, probably trying to awaken as many Deaths as they could but there was only one left.

'Too late Dreddddd. I sensed Andersssson'ssss mind!' The clone hissed. It wasn't Death, more sort of a Dark Judge Cadet. His helmet was obviously stolen from a murdered Judge here, the visor smashed and breather mask ripped off. The badge had been broken and defaced...

'Oh no! the final piece fell into place, just where these guys had gotten their equipment from and just how Death had got these guys.

The monster cackled and in a smooth move drew his lawgiver. It spat a fireball at her but she had "seen" it coming. Ducking out of the way the bolt of flame took Judge Moore's head off.

'Incendiary rounds' She and Dredd shouted, Cassandra had thumbed her ammo select switch and guessed so had the other senior Judge. Firing at the same time they fought fire with fire.

As usual it took more than a few of the burning rounds to bring Death down but they couldn't risk High-Ex rounds. The flaming corpse laughed again and reached for a control.

'Standard Ish!' Cassandra shouted to her sidearm but she was too late and as the zombie-clone collapsed under its own weight the burning hand touched the detonator.

'Everyone out!' Dredd shouted and she got the hell out of dodge the instant before the whole damn building collapsed.

* * *

Dredd resisted the impulse to brush the dust off his shoulder eagle. Not out of any sense of cleanliness but he knew it would just give away how impatient he was. He and Anderson had just given the report, in person, to the Judge Council of Five. In theory they were the ruling council of Mega-City One, in fact it was more often than not the perp on the street that had mob rule. That was why he was out there and as a Street Judge he wouldn't have it any other way.

Hershey was one of the best once. These days she haunted this place, lost in the beast that was international paper pushing. Worse still, she was arranging black ops and assassinations behind his back. Dredd knew about it of course, he also knew that it was not the law. It was a grey area. The Law couldn't allow grey areas.

'Judge Dredd. You insist that these clone Deaths' are a threat...' the head of Tech-division lent forward

'Hey. I'm the one who told you that.' Anderson shouted up. 'And they're not clones, well not quite. They're our guys in there, Death's come up with a way to copy his sprit self and ram it down the necks of dead Judges. They're armed with some sort flame launching lawgivers and are out there building an army.'

'Yes Judge Anderson. You have explained that more than once.' Hershey finally said something. 'But by your and Dredd's own admission these copies are no match for the original. The two of you were able to easily dispatch the one you found. As you both know the Department is still stretched thinly across the refugee camps after the Total War bombings...' That was it, they were all still too busy licking wounds. Not for the first time they were too worried about the past to prepare for the future.

'We're out numbered today.' Dredd said, hoping some street sense was left in the Chief Judge. 'If these Deaths recruit a big enough army it won't matter how weak they are alone. If ten made it out and they make ten more, that's a hundred in a year. A thousand the next. Ten thousand again.' He had made his point but he continued. 'In three years we will be out numbered. Their first goal would be to release the other three Dark Judges and find their creator. After that we all know what happens next. Deadworld across all the dimensions."

'Wh... What do you suggest.'

'Stop them now. We might not have the equipment that was destroyed but we have our own Dimension Jump device. We can track them with it and stop them before the army of Death marches.'

The chief of Tech-Div played with his helmet mounted lens. 'It's feasible. Some of my Tech Judges tell me there was also a temporal component to the Dimension Jump. Death might have thought it would throw us off. The good news is we're better with time travel than D-Jumps. Alone we might not have been able to get far, together it's like sending up a flair.'

'How many judges do you think we can spare?' Hershey asked the head of street division. Another post Dredd had very little time to bother with.

'Two. Myself and Anderson.' he jumped in.

'I can't allow it, you're two of the most senior Judges. To lose one of you would be difficult. To lose both would be a disaster.'

'I won't let another Judge die in my place Hershey. We lost four good men today and like you said we're low on numbers.'

'He's got a point CJ.' Anderson smiled. 'I ain't going to let some cadet get splattered on the D-Jump highway in my place.'

'No I still disagree. We need you here Dredd. Anderson can go and try to save some of Psi-Div's reputation butt we'll need you here to defend the City.'

Suppressing a snarl Dredd knew exactly what she was getting at. The idea that Judge Dredd had died in another dimension would brake the will of half the Judges out there but he couldn't stand by. The Dark Judges were one of many stains on the law. He was going to clean it up if it was the last thing he did. 'Sorry to hear that Chief Judge. I guess I'm too old for the job. I need a holiday.' with that he spun on his heal and marched out of the meeting hall. ' I think an old man like me will need a nursemaid. Coming Anderson.' It wasn't a question.

The telepath snickered all the way to the armoury. Once there he caught her grinning. 'Nice trick!' Anderson half laughed.

Selecting one of the solid silver boot knifes Dredd growled 'What?'

'Oh you know' Anderson loaded up with a Lawrod shotgun and some spare rounds. 'Pretending you grew a sense of humour and leaving little miss Tight-Badge with her chains in a knot.' Loading up with spare Lawgiver clips Dredd decided not to respond. 'So when she lose your respect.'

'When her job became more important to her than the law.' Knowing that Anderson was probing his mind Dredd shot her the memory of one of the more contemptible assassinations.

'Wow. She has no idea you know about that.'

He closed down. Over the years Psi's had tried to get in his head, none could if he didn't want them to. 'The Law knows everything.' He admitted before they both left the room.

'How do we still underestimate you?' She asked honestly.

He didn't bother smiling.

* * *

Cassandra wasn't intimidated by him. She wasn't. Okay she was.

Very few Judges could say they were friends with Dredd, those that did understood him less than the perp on the street. Wait that wasn't true, those that knew him knew he had more sides than his whole "I am the Law" attitude. Figuring them out was one thing, learning which side was facing you at any one time? Impossible.

The pair of them made it down to the garage. Dredd's Lawmaster motorcycle was parked as usual. Lawrod ever present and more bullet damage than before. She could swear the holes were breeding more than the result of pot-shots taken.

Driving down to the sub-basement that housed the tech boys Dredd barked orders to the nerds down there to get everything hooked up. It turned out that their boss had already had the Deaths' tracked. 'Tech Division huh. Can't resist playing with their toys.'

'Same can be said about telepaths.' Why did he have to have a point all the time.

By the time they had gotten down there. Miss Tight-Badge was on the vid-link. 'Dredd. I'm giving you and Anderson permission to go. Get back here as soon as you've take one out. We'll give you the next on the list.' the Techies handed them a couple of lumpy boxes.

'Those devices will keep you linked to our Time/D-Jump engine.' the head nerd said. 'Attach them to your belts and activate them when you're ready to come home.'

'Why do I feel like I'm in a bad movie script?' Cassandra asked the box as she clipped it on.

'Because you waste your time watching them.'

'Wow, an actual zinger! Awe what's the matter? Some of my bad habits rubbing of on you Dreddy-kins?'

"Anderson!' The Chief Judge barked. 'If you are both so insistent on going I suggest you go now.'

'Call me that again and will regret it.' Dredd growled. Sure she had pushed it a little too far that time but that was good. She knew could have a good laugh about that later.

As the big old engine started up a thought came to her. 'Hey you know what would be good. Batman. We might run into him again, you got along so well last time.' Yep her sarcasm was going to kill her one day.

Dredd just growled.

End Mega-City One, A Beginning

Authors note:-  
Yes they will be meeting Batman again (oh YES!) but first I think Cassandra Anderson needs to meet someone even worse than herself.

And a certain Miss Buffy Summers needs to meet Judge Dredd.

Moutnain King


	2. Sunnydale, a first step Part I

Judicial Practice  
Sunnydale, the first step.  
Part I

Authors note:-  
Well here we go the first story in this anthology, Judge Dredd Vs. Buffy as it were. This one's going to be played for laughs, I can't do it any other way. Also I'm setting this early (-ish) Buffy season 5. There's quite a few things in season 5 I want to write for. Buffy's mother, young (and, in this case, carefree) Dawn, Tara, Spike and Giles. Also someone who I can't write for is gone; Finn.

I did want to do this as a massive single chapter story but I'm afraid I ran into writers block and decided to finish at a opportune point. If you have any problems with that leave a review, or just leave one please. You never know how it could help. On with the show...

* * *

Disclaimer:-  
I don't own any of the characters here anyone from Buffy the Vampire Slayer is property of Joss Whedon and Judges Dredd and Anderson are part of 2000AD's rouges gallery of anti-heroes and downright psychotics.

* * *

Part I

Sunnydale California. A small American town in the middle of the west coast state California. It's infamous for only having one day of snow in it's short history, if anyone bothered to check it also had a death rate higher than the rest of the coast combined. The fact that no one did check was just one of its many oddities.

Others included, with thanks to this death rate, almost a dozen full scale cemeteries and the lowest house prices in the state. With a growing population of retired people trying to get away from the cities, young families who haven't quite found their footing in life and people looking for a fresh start the small town has quite a few big city trappings. A fair sized university, small airport and a single main street helped add to the mix.

Unfortunately this town's ambition to be something more is hindered by its location. In the centre of town, hidden in what is now the ruins of the Sunnydale High School is the Hellmouth. Some say its a hole in the world, others that it's an unholy pattern of leylines, even some say it's a portal to hell itself. Those in the know simply reply:- "It was high school dude, how much more evil do you need?"

Whatever it truly is the Hellmouth draws the mystical and the demon to it like a magnet. This is the most active know Hellmouth in the world, drawing the meanest, enticing the darkest demons from the planet. Hidden in secret great powers devoted to life and freedom fight endless battles in the sewers, on the hill tops and even once in the aforementioned high school

In one of the many cemeteries filled with crypts, memorials, graves, hidden pagan temples, daemon spawn (and spawning) three young people are ducked behind grave stones. These three have spent the last four and a bit years fighting demons. The Slayer, the Witch and the Zeppo...

* * *

'... One chosen by destiny to fight the vampires and the forces of darkness. Another a gifted spell-caster, the Slayers most trusted friend. And then there's the third, who's very good at eating twinkies.'

'Xander, what are you doing?' Buffy asked her friend. The apprentice carpenter had just started monologuing in a movie trailer voice. It was actually pretty good. Xander looked at her, Twinky half in his mouth. 'This is supposed to be a stake out.' she reminded him pointedly.

Doing something incredibly gross he stuffed the whole snack cake in his mouth at once and picked up a whole pack of the things from his weapons bag. Silently he shook it and grinned. Willow's stifled giggling didn't help much.

Tucking into the bag Xander swallowed before speaking. 'I got bored.' He shrugged 'So what time was this supposed to happen?'

'11:30' Willow answered in a whisper.

'It's almost that now. Shouldn't they be here already.' he asked

Buffy shrugged and picked up her sword. 'I guess they're late. I hope it's not too late. Now that mum's back on her feet she's in L.A to scope out some art work for the gallery.'

'Oh that's good! But is it such a good idea to for her to be alone?'

'It's sorted Will. Angel offered his hotel, mum's saving a bit of cash and staying there. He promised to keep an eye on her for me.'

Xander tapped her shoulder. 'Who's looking after Dawn then?'

Buffy grinned rather evilly.

* * *

Giles really couldn't take much more of this. What was it with this girl and her lack of anything resembling good taste? Her mother has an excellent sense of music, even going so far as borrowing a couple of his classics on the quiet. But her daughters...

Buffy insisted on listening to any rubbish, her only quantifying remarks were it needed a beat and wasn't "old". The fact her version of "old" could mean anything up to four months was rather confusing. Dawn, on the other hand, dear lord! It seamed she picked her musical taste on how the talentless masses looked. Looked! He'd never heard of anything so foolish. Just because someone is handsome doesn't mean they can sing or have any musical skill. As demonstrated by this situation.

'Ohh look! isn't he great!' the brunette squealed pointing at a kid barely old enough to shave attempting to look "moody". As if some form if fake angst could make him any better at singing. The CD track finally finished. A few seconds later a new one started sounding exactly the same. Dawn continued to flip through the CD booklet, squealing periodically at another glossy photo.

'Have you set this... thing to repeat?' He had to ask, not for the first time he half wished if the world would end before he lost his mind listening to this drivel.

'No. Why do you want me to?'

'NO... that will be okay. Your mother's not fond of this music is she?'

Dawn huffed as only a American teenage girl could. 'She likes Pink Floyd. How silly is that? It's old and always way too long, I mean how long does a song last in their world? Two days?'

For a moment the idea of a two day long Floyd concert came to mind. That would be worth it. Almost. The track ended and another one started. Blasted MTV generation, at least Buffy and the group had avoided the worst of it. Enough to bury their heads into research for a moment's peace...

'Dawn, how would you like to learn another language?'

'Does Buffy have to learn them?' she tossed her hair back to glare at him.

Sibling rivalry, most of the time annoying and pointless. Here it was a godsend. 'Yes but she's not very good at it. Or at all really. I know you have asked your sister if you can help and I've seen you flicking through some of the books.' Truth be told Buffy couldn't grasp high school French. Lord help her with anything more complex.

'Buffy really isn't good at it? Okay, it would be cool!' Moving faster than any mortal had the right to she stopped the disk player and sat back down.

'First we'll decide what to go over first then I'll teach you how to speak it.' She nodded and for once Giles felt he would get somewhere teaching a Summers girl. 'What do you want to learn? Ancient Egyptian, Ancient Greek, Latin, Sandscript...'

'Latin. That sounds cool.' she said.

Yes! Giles almost crowed. Latin was perfect it would take all month to get it right and it wouldn't be too difficult to get the reading and writing done with the same alphabet! Then Dawn pulled the rug from under him. Whatever hope he had that it was going to go well was shattered by three words.

'Where's it from?' she asked.

Not for the first time Rupert Giles understood despair a little too well.

* * *

'You left Dawn with Giles? Which one of them are you trying to torture?' Willow asked.

'Both.' Buffy shrugged. Dawn was just annoying and Giles needed to be punished for getting her out on Slayer duty. Otherwise she would be happy moping around her home between watching teen movies and romantic comedies. Nothing really got in the way of a good depressive funk like destiny and saving the planet from demons and vampires.

'Hey, you know I'm always ready for Dawn patrol?' Xander complained, half hearted.

'You just want the money mum gives you.' She huffed at him.

'That and I wouldn't have to sit here in the cold waiting for some demon to try and summon his army of whatever.'

'Englal-farthen.' Willow supplied. 'Sort of like big skeleton hedgehogs.'

'That's all we need. Sonic's undead cousin.' Xander grouched. Buffy agreed, here they were hiding and waiting for this bozo demon to play his little games. She didn't know what was worse, the "Me Smash" demons who just caused mayhem and ruined her clothes or the "Kunning Plan" bunch who ruined what little beauty sleep she needed.

Right now she had her ire targeted at the Kunning group. From just over a near wall there was a massive explosion.

The three of them looked at each other and at the same time said. 'You don't think...' A heartbeat later there was the sound of gunfire followed by a thunder clap. 'Oh no. Wrong tomb.' Buffy shouted, jumping over the wall in the same move that got her out from around the gravestone.

'Sounds like someone's got a gun.' Willow was just behind her.

'All we need, amateur night. Oww, my legs still asleep.' Xander cried but the Slayer couldn't wait.

On the other side of the wall Buffy was quite glad someone else had stepped in. Their new demon friend had heard of the the phrase overwhelming force. There was at least twenty vamp henchmen with him. Well there was, the amateurs as Xander called them were more than taking care of themselves.

Both in matching outfits of green, gold and really dark blue the two of them knew what they were doing. The big guy was making right for the lightning bolt throwing demon wizard. The over sized gun in his hand firing burning bullets that cut down vamps better than fire arrows. Shoulder rolling one way and then flat out throwing himself around like a floundering fish somehow he dodged thunder bolt after bolt. Blondie was half crouched picking off Vamps with her own ridiculously big gun, occasionally shooting at lightning boy but the flame rounds weren't doing anything.

'You can't kill him with fire. You have to rip him apart!' Buffy shouted.

'Gotcha! the woman shouted back before diving away from another lighting bolt. 'High-ex!' she shouted and fired almost before the gun was in place. The explosion wasn't the biggest Buffy had seen. Hell she'd blown up the high school, that was a big boom. But the idea that these guys could fire bombs big enough to do that. That was impressive. It didn't do anything of course but it looked cool.

'I said R-I-P! Not B-L-O-W.' She screamed at the woman before charging. Buffy's hope was that between the three of them the demon would be too distracted to get her in time. Only it wasn't the Slayer that got to him but the big guy.

Moving faster than any convenient metaphor the man had a long knife in his hand. Burying it to the hilt in the Demons neck he growled at his gun four words; 'Standard issue; Rapid fire.' He then literally cut the big bad demon in half.

Lifting the whole damn thing off the ground, left handed by the knife handle, was quite impressive. At point blank range he drew the huge gun across the Demons waist, little metal cases falling like rain. Then a large thud as a pair of legs dropped. 'Right then. That should slow him down.' Buffy gasped.

Dropping the gun whoever he was reached up and twisted the sorcerer's head off like it was a bottle top. 'Has that killed it?' he shot over his shoulder to her.

'Yep... its dead now. Very dead.'

'Whoa. Someone called in the marines.' Xander called. He and Will had just made it around the wall, Buffy was glad. These guys might have just done her job but that didn't mean she trusted them.

'Juvies. Isn't there a curfew in this town?' The big guy was striding towards her, casually reloading.

'No, besides I'm the Slayer. Kinda my job to kill those things.' she tossed her hair back and looked up, and up. Alright big guy was an understatement. He was half again taller than her and about three across. If she didn't have Slayer strength she wouldn't have thought once about standing up to him. There would be a Buffy shaped blur on the horizon. Even with Slayer strength and years of training she was a little scared of him. Maybe it was that silly helmet of his. 'You know I can see right up your nose.'

As his nose flared the woman laughed. 'She got you there Dredd. Besides I think these locals might be helpful.'

'Is this one of your jokes Anderson?' Buffy looked down, well okay at her head height, and there was a shield like badge just over his heart with the word Dredd written across.

This close and now that the battle was over she could finally come to grips with the outfit. It was a big midnight blue body suit with bits on. Big green gloves, boots, belt, elbows and knee pads. The gloves had two long pockets on the forearms and the big boots held the gun and the long knife. Oddest thing was the gold. Left shoulder was just half a beer keg strapped on for armour. The right was awesome. This huge jutting eagle, easily bigger than Buffy's head. Also the badge was attached to his massive zipper with a thick golden chain.

'Look Dredd why don't you just let me do this.' Blondie shook her head, probably from having to put up with grumpy. 'Hi there, I'm Cassandra.'

By now Xander and Willow had come and stood by Buffy, waiting for her lead. 'Buffy Summers. This is Xander and that's Willow. I take it your "Psi"?'

'Well yes I am physic. Oh you're talking about the badge! No my names Anderson. We've got a problem and after this little diversion I think your just the locals we need to talk to.'

* * *

Dredd didn't like this one bit. 'Anderson, we are not involving civilians. Let alone Juves.'

'We need local knowledge. Death goes to ground and it could take us all week to find him.' She was right, he still didn't like it. Anderson shook her head and turned to the kids. 'I don't know how much of this you'll believe but its the truth.' She told them everything. Death, where they came from and what would happen if they didn't stop the drokker before it was too late.

'Well he came to the right place.' The small blonde said. 'Let's try that-a-way.' she pointed.

The boy winced; 'You don't think he came here for the Hellmouth?'

'If not the Hellmouth would draw him here like a magnet.' Anderson agreed. 'I'm a telepath, I just read your surface thoughts. Sorry.'

'Hey no it's cool.' Harris shrugged. 'Buffy had the same thing a few years back. As long as I'm not thinking about sex it's okay.'

'Urm Xander... Hate to mention this but she is fairly attractive.' The red head pointed out.

'Thanks Willow, I think your cute too. Though between the two of you you've got Xander well trained. It hadn't even crossed his mind.' Anderson grinned.

The group walked the short distance to a destroyed building. In his home dimension this whole area was the site of the doomed Mega-City 2. Nuked off the face of the planet during the Necropolis. A time when the world was under attack by a necromancer conjuring the undead into a massive army.

Dredd was not happy with the current arrangement, the juves had no idea what they were getting involved in and knew exactly what to do about it. Then, just outside the site, Anderson fell to her knees:-

'Anderson!' The two girls supported his fellow Judge. 'What happened?' he asked

Rosenburg answered. 'Its the Hellmouth! She must be able to feel it!'

'Wow, talk about your jumbo sized enemas' Anderson gasped. 'If Death was going to come anywhere it was here. It's like a bottle of evil with the cap half twisted off.'

'That's a pretty good description. We sort of grew up on it, you kinda get used to this sort of thing.' Summers put a brave face on it. Being a street judge you had to know when someone is lying. Summers was a brave girl, a bit quick with the witty remarks but bright enough to know what she was doing. She had the making of a good street judge and her friends might have made good Judges too. This wasn't their dimension and if there was a street Judge system someone should have recognised it by now.

As it was he couldn't let civilians, even if they were experienced, get in the firing line. 'You three stay here with Anderson. I'll be right back.'

'And if he's in there you'll come back for reinforcements, right?' Harris asked.

'No. Stay here.' With that he strode into the wrecked building.

* * *

Buffy threw up her arms. 'He just expects us to wait here like good little lap dogs?'

Cassandra shrugged. 'Don't bother following him. He'll just get peeved and we'll never hear the end of it.'

'So you know him well.' Buffy shot back. She was insinuating something no judge could be involved in. She was lucky Old Stony hadn't heard.

But Cassandra just laughed and shook her head. 'Don't get any ideas little miss. We're Judges and that that means no corruption at all.'

'You mean no money? Stuff like that?' Xander asked, quite interested.

'I mean nothing.' She got back up, the headache was fading and the static fuss in her noggin was a little better. 'Mind if we take a few steps back, I think I'm going deaf in my third ear.' Yep she was still a bit dizzy, that Hellmouth was something else.

'So you mean nothing, wow no wonder he's grouchy.' Buffy joked.

'Never thought of it that way.' Cassandra admitted. Honestly she hadn't, Judge training helped remove those useless drives and desires. She said that to the three of them.

'Are you all like monks or something?'

'Yep, of the holy church of the Law. Smiling Joe in there is the high priest.' Cassandra joked.

'And patron saint of cutting demons in half with a machine gun.' Buffy supplied.

'Its a side job.' Dredd was back and from the sound of things his usual cheerful self.

'No sign? she asked.

'Just means we're early.'

'We can't stay here. My heads clearing but that could be I'm just getting used to the noise. Whatever the cesspool is doing to me it isn't Psi friendly.'

'How far away you need to get?' he asked. Concern, even sympathy, from Dredd? No chance, he was probably concerned she wouldn't be able to function.

'I'll let you know.'

'If your looking for somewhere to crash my place is a good distance off.' Buffy got a black look from Dredd for that suggestion. 'Think about it. Where else are you going to go? We know the lay of the land, we know about you and what's happening. What do you have?'

'Lawgivers.' Was Dredd's elegant answer. Brandishing the standard Judge side arm.

'We've had this argument Dredd.' Cassandra stood up to him. 'I know you don't like the idea of putting these three in the firing line and neither do I. We both know how bad Death can get but trust me, they've handled bad before and survived. We need them.'

There was one of those long moments she often had with Dredd. When he was considering her point of view. Usually he dismissed it and did things his own way but rarely, very rarely, he'd agree.

End Part I


	3. Sunnydale, Part II

Judicial Practice  
Sunnydale, the first step.  
Part II

Authors note:

Sorry for how long it took me to rattle off this chapter, realistically without very much support (REVIEWS) this isn't as important as others I'm working on.

* * *

Giles heard the knock at the door and sighed. His brilliant plan had not back fired, in fact the Slayer's little sister was a virtual prodigy when it came to languages. He added it to the list of things about her. Knowing she was this mysterious "Key" was one thing. What the Key was and what it did was another. Quite frankly he had no idea and was going to use every opportunity he could to find out.

Closing the notebook with an exaggerated wink to Dawn he turned to the door. It was Buffy, followed by a man that could only be described as immense. 'Hi Giles met some new friends.' Buffy said with forced cheerfulness.

'Citizen.' The big man nodded to him. Giles was fascinated by the set square jaw, no jaw-line should be like that.

'Hello.' he replied offering his hand. 'Rupert Giles.'

'Brit-cit.' Was the big man's answer before he looked past Giles to Dawn. 'Juve. Staying indoors, a wise choice. What are you teaching her?'

It took Giles a moment to realise he was talking to him With the last part. 'Oh. Just a bit of Latin. To pass the time.' Giles realised he was on the defensive. 'Just who are you?'

'Dredd.' he pointed at his badge. 'Street Judge.'

'Think Robocop without the "I want to be a real boy" charm.' Buffy explained. 'He and his friend are hunting some undead creature that got away. They know he's coming here, just not when they'll.'

'Perhaps I can help.' Giles offered. 'We could do some research. What's he called?'

'Death.' Buffy and their new friend answered at the same time. The two of them looked at each other oddly

'Really? Wow' Dawn squealed from her chair. 'The Grim Reaper! This is going to be so cool.'

Giles knew that no such creature truly existed and said so.

'No. He's just called Death. One of the four Dark judges granted power by the hag sisters of death. We don't need research, I know how to kill him. You are not involved.'

If Giles was being honest with himself he wasn't listening much past the "Sisters of Death". 'There is a legend that two witches became so bitter and twisted,' he said remembering it. 'That they became necromancers, so powerful that they could never die and became ghosts when their twisted bodies finally did fail. Forever seeking one as twisted as themselves to mould into an avatar of their will.

'In all recorded history they have found three. All three scum of the earth with no hope for redemption and even they were repulsed by their evil.'

'Cool.' Dawn whispered and Giles noted, that like all children, Dawn could be entrapped by a gruesome story.

'Met them. Not that impressive in person. Judge Death is their protégée.' Dredd grunted

'I... I need a drink.' Giles stammered, hand reaching for his glasses automatically.

'Of water...' Buffy quickly pointed out. 'Because... Well...'

'Alcohol is illegal where I come from.' Dredd finished for her. 'As is caffeine, sugar and teaching without a licence.'

'And our friend here gets kinda tetchy about that sort of thing.' Buffy explained

'Ahh, yes. Of water, of course.' Giles went for his glasses again only to remember that they were already in his hand.

He didn't notice Buffy's shocked expression or the way she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Cassandra tried not to laugh at the flustered Englishman. She could read him and his reactions like a book. If Dredd knew the amount of petty crimes, and larger ones, in Rupert 'Ripper" Giles's past good old dependable Giles would be thrown into an iso-cube faster than you could say "Oops"

So the good news was, a distance from the hellmouth, she could block it out. The bad news was it put up enough interference that she could only feel around the outer edge. If Death did turn up in the middle of there she wouldn't know. She'd have to tell Dredd. Another thing she'd have to tell him about would be Dawn.

'Oh boy talk about the school of hard knocks.' She whispered to herself.

'What was that?' Willow asked her. Cassandra had kept out of the witches mind, who knew how sensitive the kid could be. Xander had the Psi ability of a plate of munce and a heart of gold but the red-head could be dangerous.

'Nothing. I'm still shaking off that hellmouth, you know?'

'I'd rather not.' she admitted.

Cassandra nodded and closed her eyes again. Throwing in a couple of winces she tried to keep up the illusion of recovery. In reality she was doing something very much different. She was rifling through Dawn's young mind and admiring the Monks handy work.

They were good. Very good. Instead of building her they moulded. An interesting difference that meant instead of building a personality from the inside they simply threw a blank slate through a magical virtual training course to see how it reacted. Dropping the finished product on Buffy's doorstep with the course as memories in everyone's head.

Good trick. So instead of a fake girl made by a bunch of guys who had probably read about women in books they had made a real girl. Only with fake memories. As a professional Cassandra had to admit to a bit of awe and respect. As a basic human she had to ask how the Grud-damn arrogant drokkers could justify doing something like that.

Sure this Glory character was a threat according to Buffy's memories and sure the monk, probably ALL the monks were dead but... Grud. If they could justify it? She planted a quick idea in Buffy's head and watched the slayer shake it off. Suppressing a sigh Cassandra decided to hell with subtly. -Buffy. It's me Cassandra- She sent. -Don't say anything, just think it.-

There were a quick flash of some really extreme curse words that had been all but abolished by the law back in Cassandra's home dimension. Heck some of them she didn't even know. The gist was the Slayer was not happy. Storming into the living area she looked Cassandra in the eyes and continued the tirade. After a full minute Buffy stopped and smiled. 'Get the message?'

'Yeah. Too late though. Rupert sort of piped my interest.' Cassandra looked around the fuming blond at the older man coming behind her. 'Hello there Cassandra Anderson Psi Division.' She said to the watcher in question

'She's telepathic.' Buffy didn't take her eyes of Cassandra. Neither did Rupert Giles but his were busy checking her out. He was good at hiding it but she could tell he was admiring her body.

Far from being insulted she took it as a compliment. Psi Judges often burnt out long before her age and she often felt old amongst the younger members of her division. Most men also were to afraid of her as a judge to even look twice. Cassandra shot him an image of her tutting and waving a finger. Followed up with a real life wink and a grin.

Rupert coughed uncomfortably and suddenly found something very interesting on a bookshelf. 'Sorry.' Cassandra explained tapping her head. 'Just making sure there was no real damage up here.'

Only she sent a different thought to Buffy, -I know about Dawn.-

'That's okay I for give you, next time knock.' The blonde replied in a cold voice before sending the thought; -What, exactly, do you think you know?-

-Everything. The Key, the monks, her creation- Cassandra tried to put sympathy into her projected thought. Only it didn't work that way, the Academy of Law was very good at removing emotions like sympathy, compassion and basic humanity. You had to to survive a job like theirs, without feeling it you couldn't project it to others.

Luckily Cassandra was never very good at those lessons.

Buffy didn't bother answering aloud -Tell anyone and I promise I'll kill you.-

This all took under five seconds, just long enough for the bouncing bundle of energy known as Dawn to push her way to the front of the little crowd. 'You can really read peoples minds, that's so cool! Oh I'm...'

'Dawn, yep I picked that up.'

'Wow, that's so much better than being a Slayer. How do you get psychic then, do you like need to practice or something?' she was on the balls of her feet and hopping from side to side.

Cassandra couldn't help but laugh, 'Born with them I'm afraid. Sure training helps but you wouldn't want to do it. you might end up like old stoney over there.'

Dredd grunted before folding his arms. 'So, now that your back in action. Is he here yet?'

'Never one for small talk were you Dredd. No, at least not where I can sense. That Hellmouth is throwing up a patch of interference worse than a cursed earth rad storm.'

'Drokk, well then I'll patrol. How big an area?'

Cassandra watched Buffy walk to the other side of the room and open a chest. 'About a half mile radius I guess.'

'Good, you stay here with the civilians, Radio the instant you feel something.' he turned and left the room.

'I'm a bit hungry but doesn't help does it?' she called after him

Dredd didn't even slow down. 'No.'

'Hold on big boots!' Buffy shouted, she was armed with a long sword, throwing knives and a short axe on a loop in her belt 'I'm coming with you.'

Dredd paused looked her up and down for a moment. 'Death would snap you half.'

'If you think I'm going to leave you out there with out a chaperone you're helmets on too tight. I don't trust you and I want both of you gone. The best way to do that is to find and kill this Death character so I'm coming.'

'Don't be a fool Dredd.' Cassandra said gravely. 'We still need their help.'

He looked around for a moment before meeting Buffy's glare. The small blonde caught her back step and matched it. ' Get one thing straight Summers, I'm in charge of this little adventure. You're the guide, when I tell you to back down or get out of the way...'

'This is my home...' she started Dredd grabbed her by her jacket and lifted Buffy face to face.

'This is Death, or very close. We don't know what new tricks they've got or what they can do. Until we leave your life is my responsibility.'

Cassandra watched Buffy's fist flex, no one dared say a word. she threw a though to Buffy. -Dredd's not a people person. He's trying to help, in his own way. Prove your self and he'll accept you.-

The girl's glare faltered for a moment. 'Okay I'll guide you around. This Death guy is your big bad but this is my town and you still need me. I'm going out there any way and its always better to hunt with backup.'

Dredd lowered Buffy back to the ground and Cassandra could almost have sworn he looked at her. 'Let's go.'

* * *

Buffy got off the huge motorbike and tried to shake her hair back where it belonged, no wonder this guy wore a helmet, then again Buffy couldn't tell if he even had hair. Dredd pulled a shotgun from it and then said 'Bike follow me, at least 200 yards.'

It gave a sudden lurch before a halting voice responded 'Confirmed order.' it then drove off.

'Come on.' he ordered. Buffy hefted her sword and followed chalking the whole self-driving bike down as another thing odd about the guy. 'Which way?' he asked at the end of the street.

'Depends where you think he would go, its' getting to late for the Bonze to be open. There are a few late night clubs out there but they are on the university campus. I don't think they'll let you on though' she said sarcastically 'Death hates the sound of the living enjoying themselves. Besides we think he's trying to build an army. Both cases the first thing he'd do is find a place where people gather. Good thinking Summers.' he looked to her expectantly

Trying not to roll her eyes Buffy went left and headed for the Bronze. 'Don't they have sarcasm where you come from anymore?'

'There's no law against it, yet.' He ground out and strode a lot faster than he had to. Buffy fell quickly behind. She was about to erupt into a jog when perhaps the single most annoying Vampire in the world jumped out of an ally way.

'Slayer, there you are. I wouldn't go to the bronze if I was you, at least not with an army at your back.'

'What are you talking about Spike.'

'A big guy that looks like a bag o' bones in a boiler suit. He just marched in there and butchered anything that tried to stop him.'

Buffy watched Dredd spin and walk back. 'And you got out of there fast. Nice to know your survival instincts are still on par with a first rat off the titanic. This boiler suit guy, you wouldn't describe him as death incarnate could you?'

'That's one way. No scythe but no one respects the classics these days.' Spike hadn't seen Dredd or heard him approach. 'So, Slayer, what's say we rustle up the gang and head on over there. Be fun, I guess.'

Dredd tapped Spike's shoulder. The bleached wonder spun face to chest. 'No need citizen. We can handle it. We must hurry Summers.' With that he took off, Buffy kept up with him easily with Slayer speed and stamina but without it she, and Spike following, would have been left in the dust.

'Who the hell is that?' Spike almost shouted

'Dredd, it's a long story.' She called back. Increasing her stride she tapped the big guy on the arm. 'Hey we better slow down, we're nearly there.'

They did, 'Death could have been here for hours. No telling what he's done or what tricks he's got up his sleeve this time.' he growled

Buffy whispered 'I though Blondie was supposed to be back up here. If he's in the Bronze there's no telling what he could do.'

Buffy pointed down the ally where the Bronze was. Spike wave a hand and pointed to the pile of rubbish to be taken away in the morning. Two feet were poking out.

It was the bouncer Joe, big guy who'd been around long enough not to tackle the wrong kinds. Buffy lifted one of the stinking bags of his head, his face contorted in fear. 'Woah' she muttered. 'Sorry Joe.' She closed his eyes, he'd always warned her and the gang if something on the wrong side tried anything. A good guy.

'He's here, I cant' risk calling Anderson. If Death picks up on her we lose the element of surprise. Is there a roof access?' Dredd looked up and around.

'Sure but I can't carry you up there.' Buffy pointed. Dredd just shrugged and reached into his belt. The little gun he pulled out looked ridiculous until he fired it.

With a "pi-chow" a grappling line fired out just above the fire exit. 'Oh like that's going to work.' Spike scoffed. He was wrong and Dredd jumped, with help, onto the stairway.

Buffy and Spike jumped with out help and met him on the roof, 'Got any other cool toys?' Spike asked in a low whisper.

Dredd just gave him a frosty look and tucked the grapple line into his belt. Cracking the skylight window open the three of them slid onto the balcony. Below them a dozen or so people were shambling around the dance floor. 'I thought this guy killed people?' she asked. Dredd pointed at one of them and she got a look at it's face.

Open mouthed and drooling their lifeless eyes we empty, she could tell even from a distance. Her Slayer sense, never that acute, flared briefly as she realised the young woman was dead inside. 'Zombies.' Spike breathed. 'Bloody priceless.'

Dredd nodded. 'Not the first time he's used that trick. Now we know how he's making his army.' Tapping his helmet Buffy watched a little microphone come down. 'Anderson, flow my homing single. Get here now.'

'You mean he's building an army of these brain eating tossers?' Spike looked in shock. 'What for.'

The answer came when Death walked onto the stage ahead of four more zombies. Two crawled on all fours and the others sat on their backs, with a shock Buffy noticed they had been sewn together, legs and arms switched until they became a sort of grotesque half walking half crawling chair.

Death was dressed in a baggy gruesome version of Dredd's uniform, a dinosaur with wings on one shoulder and a rib cage on the other. His helmet cracked and broken into a pattern of spikes and edges. 'The worrrk issss compleeete.' he hissed out before sitting on the following zombie chair thing. 'Bring the nexxxt sssinner.' He commanded.

Two zombies shuffled out, carrying a terrified victim between them. 'You have been judddged, Guilty. The ssssentance is Death. Do you repppent.'

'R... repent?' the man asked and Buffy gripped her sword.

'I mayyy be lenient.' Death almost purred flicking long bony fingers

The guy looked around in a panic and Buffy was dragged down There's nothing we can do right now. Watch.' Dredd whispered in her ear. 'Wait for Anderson and your friends.'

'I... I repent.' the guy pleaded.

'Gooddd. Bring him cccclosssser.'

'Wha...'

'The ccccrime is life the sssentancccce is dddeath!' Like lightning he moved forward, hand moving through the guys head like a stick sliding into water. Buffy watched as the seconds felt like hours before Death let the man go and sank back into his chair.

The judged man shambled to his feet, a zombie like all the others. 'Bring the next sssinner.' Death gloated.

Before Buffy knew she had done it the she had thrown the sword with pinpoint accuracy right for Death's twisted heart.

End part II


End file.
